Genta Umemori
was a childhood friend of Takeru, who came and went from the Shiba Residence when they were younger. He became and joined the Shinkengers. Biography There, Genta watched Takeru train to be a samurai. Revealing to Takeru that he also wants to be a samurai, he is given the Ika Origami by the young lord, and starts to train. Genta runs away from his father, a sushi-workman, to study the arts of the samurai. Genta has a rather unusual personality. He is always happy no matter what, he constantly interrupts the other Shinkengers with his non-stop talking, and he makes up strange after-battle rituals. Genta returns in the present with his own sushi shop, Gold Sushi, and has developed an arsenal that uses "Denshi Mojikara" (Electric Word Power), including the Sushi Changer, and the Sakanamaru. He takes up the mantle of Shinken Gold to help Takeru in a time of need. Shinken Gold controls the element of light. He makes his debut in episode 17. Genta created and with help from his fellow Shinkenger, brought the Ebi Origami to life. He also powered the Inroumaru up with his Denshi Mojikara and created the lantern companion, DaiGoyou. He left the Shinkengers as a result of his dismissal in episode 45; however, he was reinstated by Kaoru Shiba in episode 47. He appeared on the team once again in episode 48. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoshu, Genta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. 199 Hero Great Battle Genta appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle alongside Chiaki Tani as part of the 35th anniversary team. After Chiaki informed the Goseigers that they couldn't transform anymore, Genta further remarks that their powers were drained. Both he and Chiaki appeared to the Gokaiger to support them; even though the Shinkenger Greater Power had previously been granted by Kaoru. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Genta and his teammates received their keys, allowing them to get their powers back. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Shinken Gold appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Super Sentai Strongest Battle Genta joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Frivolous Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but his team lost the first round against the Leader Team. Personality Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Gold appears with the Shinkengers in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold: to be added :Genta Umemori/Super Shinken Gold: to be added Super Shinken Gold (Dice-O).jpg|Super Shinken Gold as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Shinken Gold is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Super Shinkenger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Gold appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|thumb|Shinkenger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Gold As , Genta is the and uses sushi-themed accouterments to transform and battle, like exploding chopsticks that he uses as a projectile weapon. He also carries the Ebi Origami and Ika Origami. Genta transforms into Shinken Gold via pressing the light button on the Sushi Changer, then adding the Sushi Disk on it. By shouting "Ikkan Kenjo!" (Consistent Presentation!), the transformation begins. Shinken Gold uses a sword technique called Iaido, where he uses both the Sakanamaru and it's sheath in both an offensive and defensive style, and is very fast. He also has a rather unorthodox sword style, where his straight slashes are done with a backhanded grip His final attack is the and consists in turning around the enemy to cut it in multiple pieces. Before that he puts the Sushi Disk on his Sakanamaru to initialize the attack. It is later extended into the . - Super Mode= Genta was able to transform from Shinken Gold into , along with the other Shinkengers, with the help of the Goseiger's Super Change Gosei Card. Origami *DaiKaiOh (Higashi/Nishi/Minami/Kita) **Ebi Origami *Secret Lantern Daigoyou Arsenal *Sushi Changer *Secret Disks (Sushi, Ika, Ebi) *Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru *Secret Lantern Daigoyou (Lantern and Jutte Mode) This form is exclusive to Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. - Hyper Mode= Genta uses the Kyoryu Disk to transform from Shinken Gold into . Arsenal *Kyoryumaru Attacks: * This form is exclusive to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation. - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Gold appeared when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" within Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. This form is exclusive to The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act. }} Legend Sentai Devices : A card that initiates the transformation from Gosei Angel to Super Goseiger. Unlike the other Gosei Cards, the activation call for this card is "Super Tensou!". In Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, this card was used by Gosei Red to allow Shinken Gold to become a Super Shinkenger without using the Inromaru. - Ranger Key= The is Genta Umemori's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Shinken Gold key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy Shinken Gold was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Shinken Gold Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as Shinken Gold. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. Gai had initally been given the KingRanger key by mistake when he asked for "the one with the kanji on his head." *While fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Genta received his key and became Shinken Gold once more. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Genta Umemori is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As Shinken Gold, his suit actor was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Shinken Gold was voiced by , who also filled in for Midorenger. Notes *Two of Genta's primary mecha (a lobster and a lantern) are Super Sentai Firsts when it comes to Mecha. Ika Origami has been preceded by Karakuri Ball 06: Squid Attacker from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger as the first mecha to be based on a squid. *Unlike his Power Rangers counterpart, who is a fish seller, Genta is an aspiring sushi seller. *The character in his helmet is the kanji for . Appearances episode 24, **''Act 21: The Father and Son Bears'' ** episode 25, **''Act 22: Lord Butler'' **''Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu'' **''Act 24: The True Samurai Combination'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' **''Act 25: The Dream World'' **''Act 26: Decisive Match Number One'' **''Act 27: Switched Lives'' **''Act 28: The Lantern Samurai'' **''Act 29: The Runaway Lantern'' **''Act 30: The Manipulated Academy'' **''Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami'' **''Act 32: The Ushi Origami'' **''Act 33: The Great Bull King'' **''Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence'' **''Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation'' ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! **''Act 36: The Curry Samurai'' **''Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle'' **''Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown'' **''Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency'' **''Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines'' **''Act 41: The Sent Words'' **''Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition'' **''Act 43: One Last Sword'' **''The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act'' **''Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House'' **''Act 45: The Impersonator'' **''Act 46: The Showdown Clash'' **''Act 47: Bonds'' **''Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle'' **''Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal' * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also & Power Rangers Super Samurai *Cameron Watanabe - The first PR 6th Ranger to be a Samurai Ranger. *Trey of Triforia - The first PR 6th Ranger to have a kanji. External links *Shinken Gold at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Shinken Gold at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Shinken Gold at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Shinken Gold at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Ranger Legend Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers